


ain't it fun, livin' in the real world

by CuboneGirl13



Series: astringent [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Freeverse, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you always thought<br/>love was easy</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't it fun, livin' in the real world

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Ain't It Fun" by Paramore.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

you always thought  
(and to be honest, hoped)  
that  
love was easy,  
that staying together  
and making it work  
would be all fun and games.  
[it's not like you had anyone around you to disprove that notion]  
but  
you realized after the first fight  
that  
it's so,  
so  
 **not**  
and  
you can't help  
but be a little disappointed.  
you thought love would conquer all,  
that your happy ever after would happen just like that,  
but  
when you consider who you're with,  
you should have realized much earlier that that wouldn't be the case  
.  
sometimes,  
you question why you're even together.  
hell,  
you hate each other most days!  
you scream  
and fight  
and  
you threaten to break up,  
to leave,  
but  
you both know  
that you never will  
.  
right now,  
you're questioning if you're even in _love_ ,  
if there's even enough emotion there to validate the amount of effort  
and  
for the first time,  
you actually consider leaving.  
breaking up.  
heading to another region  
without him.  
but  
you realize  
you'd miss the passion  
and spontaneity  
(and)  
[let's be honest]  
{you'd miss the sex}  
and  
to be completely honest,  
you'd miss **him**  
.  
when it comes down to it,  
you love him,  
even when he drives you crazy  
and you fight.  
you love him more than anything in the world  
and  
you know  
the same is true for him  
.


End file.
